Chocolate
by Riley Zabini
Summary: Blaise needs Hermione's help to get his chocolate.BZHG


Disclaimer: I only own Harry potter and characters in the series in my dreams.

This is my first fic to be published please tell me how to make my writing better.

Hermione hated chocolate. Milk chocolate was too sweet and dark chocolate was too bitter. She didn't even like chocolate filled with caramel. No type of jam jelly, nougat or spice could get her to eat that disgusting sweet. Her friends always asked her why she didn't like it and Hermione never had a response. It just didn't take her fancy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxx

Blaise Zabini LOVED chocolate. He didn't care if it had nuts in it or coffee or liqueurs. As long as it was made of chocolate he would simply die for it. Blaise didn't know how this obsession had come about but he had always loved chocolate .And as far as he could tell he always would love chocolate.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Blaise was frantic. He hadn't been able to get into honeydukes the last hogsmeade weekend and he had run out of chocolate. Frantically he looked for Draco. His friend was the only one who knew about his chocolate obsession. Finding him at the Slytherin table he plopped down next to him.

"Draco! I need my fix man! I can't believe I ran out." To a **normal **person this would have sounded as if their friend had a drug addiction but Draco knew what to do .He pulled out a slab of honeydukes' finest chocolate- 70 cocoa and waved it in front of Blaise .Blaise perked up and started swiping at the bar like a dog trying to get a bone. Draco pulled it away before he could get hold of it.

"Now Blaise, I was gonna eat this chocolate" he paused to smirk evilly "if you really want it, you'll have to do something for me"

"Whatever you want Draco, just give me the chocolate" Blaise pleaded

"Ok then. Go over to the Gryffindor table and kiss Granger"

"What?" exclaimed Blaise.

"Hey that's some good chocolate. I want a show. Make it interesting." he patted Blaise on the back and laughed.

Though blaise didn't want to do this he really wanted that chocolate .He'd kissed lots, and I mean lots, of girls before. This wouldn't kill him, although potty and the weasel might. He had made up his mind .The need for chocolate overrode his fear of the two prats.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

He walked across the great hall to the Gryffindor table and headed straight to the golden trio. Everyone present turned to look at him. What was a slytherin, much less Draco Malfoy's best friend doing walking over to the Gryffindor table? And why did he look so determined? Blaise sat down right next to Hermione and before beaver or buthead could do anything he kissed her.

She was shocked to say the least. Not only by Blaise's action but by her body's response: her heart started beating furiously and she felt a flutter in her chest. When Blaise ran his tongue along her bottom lip she opened her mouth to allow him further access to her mouth. His tongue swept from side to side, coaxing her to come out and play. She hesitantly responded to his attentions and was soon totally and completely wrapped up in him.

He tasted like…Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it…oh yes! It was chocolate. He tasted like chocolate: the most delicious, wonderful, sweet, perfect…

"Bloody hell!" she was brought back into the real world by Ron's shout .She pulled back from Blaise, breathing heavily, to find the entire population of Hogwarts, including the teachers, staring at them agape. She turned a colour to make a tomato proud while Blaise looked as stoic as ever. He leaned towards her and resting his hand on her hip whispered

"I had to get my chocolate. Malfoy dared me to, but I must say I didn't mind." He smiled, got up and walked back to the Slytherin table. Half the eyes in the hall followed him while the other half remained fixed on Hermione and friends. Ron looked about ready to burst. Harry, looking calmer than the other boy, asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Why did Zabini just snog the life out of you?" Hermione shrugged and responded vaguely

"He needed chocolate" and went back to eating her dinner. A while later she looked up at the Slytherin table. She caught Blaise's eye he waved a half eaten bar of chocolate, smiling at her. Draco who was sitting next to him looked about ready to heave.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

The next day found two students: one a Gryffindor girl, the other a Slytherin boy sharing a slab of Honeydukes chocolate and many sweet, chocolaty kisses.

_**Finite incantatem**_


End file.
